extraoptionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nlgzrgn
nlgzrgn Anıl "nlgzrgn" Gezergen was born in 6th December, 1994 at Gölcük/Kocaeli. He graduated from 75th Year Mehmet Akif Ersoy Primary School and Şehit Osman Altınkuyu Anatolian High School. He is now a 4th grade student in Ege University, Computer Engineering Department. ''' Personality He's usually friendly, funny and easily impressed from even the littlest thing. He likes to research and find unused, hidden and interesting things in NFS games. He claims to dislike stupidity and childish behaviours, yet sometimes he behaves like that. Interest in Racing Games His interest in racing games began with '''Alarm for Cobra 11: Volume 2. Then he discovered NFS series with Need for Speed: Underground 2, which he received from one of his friends as a gift on his 10th birthday. He enjoyed playing it with an Audi TT. ' '''One day, he saw Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) on a PC Games store, while looking for '''Need for Speed: Underground 3'. That new game is his favourite from that time to now, as he liked it a lot. Creating Extra Options One day, he wondered if he can make a circuit race longer than 8 laps and without any opponents in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005). He continuously try-failed with Assembly codes of the game and finally figured it out. Then he tried more things and kept being successful with them. He learned lots of things with Assembly and''' C++''' and decided to collect his hacks into a script mod using them, called Extra Options; which changes his life and brings him to this day. ~nlgzrgn on YouTube His YouTube adventure began on 2008. He uploaded a video recorded from a drift race in Need for Speed: Carbon. He was too bad and drifting and someone made a comment stating that using swear words. He decided to delete that video and close his channel. In 2011, he created a 2nd channel, in the name of nlgzrgn77. He uploaded some videos about Need for Speed: World in Turkish. He was doing that for NFSTR, which is a Turkish NFS Community. He was a moderator in there. One day, he is argued with an administrator from there, resulting in quitting his moderator role and deleting all of his YouTube videos. He decided to continue uploading videos to YouTube at December 2012, with a car review video from Need for Speed: World in Turkish. He kept doing that, also some other stuff, until EA shut Need for Speed: World servers down at 14th July, 2015. In this period of time, he couldn't even get 100 subscribers. But that's changed when he start to upload videos with tweaks, hacks and other stuff he has done for NFS games. And he finally boosted his channel up by uploading Extra Options videos for Need for Speed: Underground, Need for Speed: Underground 2 and Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005). As of today (2nd August, 2019), he has 32,700+ subscribers and 12,300,000+ views counting on his channel Favourite Quotes "I have a 4D rule. To who deserved, when they deserved, where they deserved, like they deserved." "Did someone increase the brightness, or I have addicted to darkness?" "The biggest risk in life is, not to take any risks. That's the risk!" "I hate 2 things. Bitches and their sons." "Prositutes aren't bitches. Real bitches are who let you down, who cheat you, who leave you halfway."